


two's the charm (but there are three of us here)

by asightofdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, HQ OT3+ Week, M/M, Magical Realism, bokurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asightofdreams/pseuds/asightofdreams
Summary: Kuroo is someone inside Tsukishima's head. It's fine though. Tsukishima has learned to live with him and leads a (mostly) simple and untroubled life.But when he meets Bokuto Koutarou, things get a little complicated.For HQ OT3+ Week.





	1. Lust | Spring Has Sprung | Red

_Lust is a psychological force producing intense wanting for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion._

 

 

Kuroo has been around for as long as Tsukishima can remember.

He doesn’t know when or how they met, but his oldest memories already feature dark hair and a toothy grin. Even though Kuroo was a couple years older and Tsukishima was, well, less than friendly, they were still pretty close. After all, spending so many years together, was bound to make anyone attached.

Tsukishima didn’t really question it at first. His friend that was always around no matter the time of day. But as he got older he started to realize that his relationship with Kuroo wasn’t normal.

He was the only one who could see Kuroo.

He didn’t really know what was going on, why no one else could see his friend. He asked his mother and she gave a tight-lipped smile and told him about how sometimes children get lonely and create someone to talk to and play with. These are called imaginary friends.

Tsukishima didn’t understand. How could his friend be imaginary? The one who played with him because he was too shy to approach other kids, the one who helped him practice his volleyball skills when his big brother was busy, the one who held him and rubbed his back until he fell asleep again after he woke up from an awful nightmare. How could one of the most important people in his life, his best friend, how could Kuroo be imaginary?

He avoided Kuroo for a little while, trying to figure out whether Kuroo was real or not. It got lonely though so he just gave in and continued to spend time with him. He noticed that his mother kept giving him these concerned looks, his father frowned disapprovingly, and even his big brother had started pushing him to talk to people and make friends. So Tsukishima made an effort.

He stopped talking to Kuroo when his family was around, he stopped playing with him where anyone could see him. He also started spending more time in his room, a place where they could still talk and be together.

He continued practicing, encouraged by his big brother, the coolest wing spiker he had ever seen, his team’s ace. Akiteru scored and Tsukishima smiled. He’d work hard to become someone cool as well.

Then one day, when Tsukishima was walking to school, Kuroo strolling beside him with his hands carelessly placed in his pockets he heard some kids shouting. He stopped and looked around spotting some of his schoolmates bullying a freckled kid. He stood watching for a few seconds, as Kuroo’s voice rang out behind him, a drawled out “Ehhh”, and before he could do anything they noticed him.

Tsukishima heard them whisper about what grade he was in and smirked.

“Pathetic.”

And it truly was. Big kids bullying smaller kids for the dumbest reasons just to feel like they were the best, even though they were really nothing special themselves.

He turned to walk away and caught Kuroo’s smirk. One of the kids chased after him, but ran away yelling insults as soon as Tsukishima turned to face him. He snickered and continued walking, getting a good laugh out of it with Kuroo.

He didn’t know it then but that was the day he first met Yamaguchi.

The short, freckled boy who could do nothing but cry when faced with bullies, joined his volleyball team with a resolve to become stronger.

Their friendship was instant. Yamaguchi didn’t recoil at his snarky humor or his quiet nature and they clicked in a natural way.

That’s when Tsukishima realized that there was something wrong about his friendship with Kuroo. Friends weren’t supposed to appear and disappear whenever they wanted, friends weren’t supposed to be invisible to everyone but him.

Kuroo materialized in his room with a mischievous grin after Yamaguchi bid his goodbyes and went home, and Tsukishima finally accepted it. Kuroo wasn’t real. He was just someone Tsukishima made up.

He talked to Kuroo, told him that he knew the truth, and that he could go now. Kuroo shouted a lot before vanishing and leaving Tsukishima alone. That day ended in tears for both of them.

He spends the next few months pretending that everything’s fine and that there isn’t a void in his life, where color seeped through, leaving the world a little more faded.

(Tsukishima puts his headphones on and blasts music loud enough to drown out the silence.)

Tsukishima is fine and life is great, until it isn’t because Karasuno’s ace is a short number 10 and his brother is nowhere to be seen.

Their eyes meet across the stands, and something in Tsukishima dies and withers away into oblivion.

He locks himself in his room as soon as he gets home and sits on the edge of his bed, hands clenched tight over his thighs as angry tears run silently down his face. He bites his lower lip and shuts his eyes tightly.

He starts when he feels someone’s arms slip around him, but the touch is familiar and warm, and he relaxes into Kuroo’s embrace. They stayed like that for a long time.

After that, Tsukishima didn’t really care that Kuroo wasn’t real.

 

Things weren’t the same.

Tsukishima started spending less time with Akiteru and he knew he had become even more unapproachable to other people. It didn’t matter to him, so he spent junior high with Kuroo and Yamaguchi as his only friends.

As the end of his final year of junior high drew nearer, his mother asked Tsukishima what school he preferred to attend, Karasuno or Iwagasaki.

Tsukishima pondered it for a moment. Going to Iwagasaki felt a lot like running away, and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to go to Karasuno and prove that it didn’t matter, that he didn’t really care, that it was just a club. He nearly said it too when Kuroo spoke up beside him.

“Iwagasaki sounds nice, don’t you think?”

That lifted some weight off his shoulders and when April came, Tsukishima went to Iwagasaki.

His high school life was nothing special. Iwagasaki’s volleyball team wasn’t weak, but it wasn’t strong either. Tsukishima heard about how Karasuno, the fallen powerhouse, rose to prominence once again thanks to the King of the Court he saw in junior high and some shorty wearing the number 10.

He felt bitterness well up inside him but figured it was only right. It’s not like he was anything special.

 

Spring comes once again and Tsukishima leaves for college.

It's a good school in Tokyo, and he goes with Yamaguchi. They share a small apartment near their campus that cost a small fortune. Luckily, their parents don't have much difficulty sharing the rent.

On his first day, Tsukishima walks past every single club member holding flyers and flaunting their club's uniform. He doesn't even glance at the volleyball players eyeing him and his height.

It's college, and he just wants to focus on his studies in peace.

It's an entirely different experience.

The workload is on a whole other level and it's harder to study for even a single test. On the third week, one of his teachers assigns a 20 pages long paper due by the following week, not minding the fact that they had other classes and other assignments.

Tsukishima stays late in the school's library to work on his paper and study. Yamaguchi stays with him for a little while but eventually heads home first to prepare dinner. When Tsukishima has to blink a few times to understand the sentences in front of him, he decides it's enough work for one day and heads out.

Tsukishima takes a quick shortcut through campus that he and Yamaguchi had found on their first week there that leads to the exit closest to their apartment. He's walking in the dark, when he passes an open gym door.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Tsukishima jumps slightly at the loud voice sounding close to him, but keeps going.

"Hey, you there!" Tsukishima keeps walking. Whoever it was, they couldn't possibly be talking to him. "You there, the tall one with glasses."

Ok, so maybe they were talking to him. Tsukishima pauses and looks back at the gym entrance, squinting against the bright lights.

He spots two short, well, shorter than him, males, one with dark hair and another one with blonde, no, wait, wait, was that grey hair? And were his eyes golden?

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The grey-haired man before him grins.

"You're a volleyball player, aren't you? A middle blocker, right?"

Tsukishima is a bit taken aback.

"Hmm, how do you know that?"

"I saw you play against Karasuno in the Miyagi Inter-High Prelims final, last year."

Tsukishima feels a weight drop on his stomach.

 _Oh._ He saw the game between Karasuno and Iwagasaki.

It was the only time he met Karasuno on the court and they had lost. It wasn't surprising, really. The only reason they even made it to the finals was because of a lucky draw.

Tsukishima smiles coldly. "Ah, I see."

"You played well.” He looks expectantly at Tsukishima. “Say, can you block some spikes for me?"

Tsukishima does a double take.

"Don't you have anyone else to do that?"

Then the dark-haired male that had stayed silent throughout their exchange spoke up.

"Bokuto-san's spiking practice is endless, so everyone escapes as quickly as possible. I can't block for him since I'm the setter."

Tsukishima looks incredulously between the two males.

"Come on, help me out here. There's no point in practicing with no one there to block."

Bokuto straightens his back and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You see, I'm one of the top 5 aces in the country so it would be great blocking practice."

Tsukishima smiles again and rubs his head in an apologetic manner.

“I'm sorry but I don't play volleyball anymore."

Both Bokuto and the setter seem surprised.

"So, if you'll excuse me." Tsukishima bows slightly and continues on his way.

 

Bokuto continued to ask him the next few nights, and Tsukishima continued to refuse.

Yamaguchi was with him once and he got this weird look in his face when Tsukishima refused. He just brushed it off.

The following night, he took the long way around, so he wouldn't have to meet Bokuto.

Why should he care about going back? It's just a club.

 

"Tsukki!"

Yamaguchi runs up behind him just as he’s leaving the school building. He stops, panting heavily for a few moments before regaining his composure.

"You know, I didn't like it, the way you were acting in high school. You knew we weren’t good enough, and yet you never tried to get better. Ever since that day with Akiteru-kun, you just haven’t been the same." Yamaguchi hangs his head and continues more softly. "And I, I couldn't even say anything, because you're my friend and it’s your right to do whatever you want."

Yamaguchi clenches his fists, and raises his head with renewed confidence in his eyes.

"But I'm saying it now. Lately, the way you've been acting is really uncool, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima is surprised, but he narrows his eyes as Yamaguchi’s words sink in.

"So what? No matter how hard you work, you'll never be the best. So, why do you try so hard?"

Yamaguchi grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks him closer, yelling.

"What more do you need than pride?"

Tsukishima's eyes widen as he watches Yamaguchi. It feels like he’s seeing him for the first time.

Yamaguchi lets go of him, and Tsukishima smirks.

"Just when did you become so cool, Yamaguchi?"

 

Tsukishima packs a bag with an old t-shirt and his old practice shorts (that he took with him because they were comfortable of course, no ulterior motive hidden there at all) and strides over to the gym.

He stands in the entrance fiddling with his fingers awkwardly, as he watches Bokuto spike one of Akaashi's perfect tosses.

"Oh?"

"Oh ho?"

"There's something I'd like to ask you, may I?"

“Sure.”

So Tsukishima asks Bokuto why he tries so hard when it’s only a club. Bokuto tells him that he only started to consider volleyball enjoyable in his third year of high school, when his straights finally became usable in a match. After all his practicing and hard work, his opponents couldn’t even touch his spikes. Showing 120% of his strength and crushing the guys in front of him was the most amazing feeling ever.

“It’s a matter of whether that moment exists for you, or not. Still, if you experience that moment.” Bokuto grins and points to him. “It’ll really get you hooked on volleyball.”

Tsukishima’s heart skips a beat and a surge of adrenaline shoots through his spine. He feels something flutter in his stomach, but he can’t even begin deciphering what it is before Bokuto is leading him away to block his spikes.

Tsukishima joins Tokai's volleyball team searching for something.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to get back into the swing of things, although it’s significantly harder to balance things out with his academics than it was in high school. He figures it out though, and stays after training every day to practice his blocks with Bokuto and Akaashi.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! That was a good try, but you need to put more of a bam in your blocks, Tsukki!”

“I don’t understand what you mean, and please don’t call me that, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Hey, Tsukki, have you been eating right? You won’t get any muscle if you don’t eat meat, you know?”

“… I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Ah, that was a great block! At this rate you’ll become a starter in no time, Tsukki!”

“Thank you, but I still have a bit of a ways to go, Bokuto-san.”

 

It’s different, but good. Spending time with Bokuto feels good. Tsukishima doesn't really understand his feelings but he knows that he wants to stay close to Bokuto.

 

"Ah, today was so cool! You and I really make a good team, don't we, Tsukki?"

Bokuto's smile is warm, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion.

That day, they played their first official game together. Tsukishima had been selected as a starter, and he played the full match. They won, and the coach had not so subtly hinted that Tsukishima would be a starter from now on.

Playing on the same court was really something else, and the tight hug Bokuto gave him when they won managed to pull a small smile from him.

They’re currently sitting almost uncomfortably close in Tsukishima's couch with their arms pressed together.

Tsukishima blushes at both his words and their proximity. He’s thinking about what he should say when suddenly Bokuto leans forward and presses their lips together.

Tsukishima's eyes widen, and he freezes for a few seconds. Bokuto's lips are warm and gentle against his, and Tsukishima melts into the touch, kissing him back.

They part and move to make themselves more comfortable on the couch, and Bokuto immediately kisses him again. Tsukishima is completely flushed and unable to think straight. He feels something warm and wet slide over his lower lip, and his brain completely shuts down when he realizes it’s Bokuto’s _tongue_.

Tsukishima hesitantly parts his lips and feels Bokuto’s tongue slide in and explore his mouth.

Bokuto shifts and slides an arm around Tsukishima, caressing his cheek with his other hand, as he presses him into the couch.

He pulls back and they gasp for air. They stare at each other for a few moments panting. There is pink dusting Bokuto’s cheeks and it makes Tsukishima feel a little bit better about his own full-body blush.

Bokuto leans over again and they keep kissing. Tsukishima falls back into the couch and Bokuto follows him, lying on top him.

His hands reach under Tsukishima’s shirt and start rubbing slow circles on his stomach.

Tsukishima pulls back abruptly.

“Wait, wait, I…” Bokuto’s eyes are intense with hunger as he watches him, and Tsukishima has to look away, with his heart beating wildly on his chest. “My bedroom is that way.”

Bokuto looks surprised. “Are you sure?”

Tsukishima nods. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

They get up from the couch, fumbling slightly because of their awkward position, and Tsukishima leads Bokuto to his bedroom.

It’s really different than anything Tsukishima had ever imagined. Bokuto is really gentle and passionate. His hands roam over Tsukishima’s body leaving a trail of butterflies on his skin. Bokuto kisses his neck, his chest, his lips, mumbling about how beautiful Tsukishima is, how much he cares about him between each peck.

It’s slow and beautiful. Bokuto holds his hand and their fingers intertwine.

Bokuto reaches up and kisses him, and Tsukishima feels his climax nearing.

“Bokuto.”

Then he feels a sharp pain on his neck. Tsukishima’s eyes open in shock and he sees golden eyes glow dangerously in the dark before they vanish abruptly.

Bokuto climaxes and collapses on top of Tsukishima. They lie close together, panting softly.

Bokuto raises his head and opens his mouth as if to say something, but his eyes land on Tsukishima’s neck and he gasps.

“Ah, I’m sorry, are you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you, I must have bit you without thinking.” He smiles sheepishly.

Tsukishima smiles tensely and responds “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt, really.”

He knows Bokuto isn’t the one who bit him, his mouth was nowhere near his neck after all. Glowing eyes that vanish in a second, a bitemark impossible for the only person in the room with him to make. Kuroo is the one who bit him.

They get dressed quietly throwing shy glances at each other.

Tsukishima leads Bokuto to the door, wondering what to say. Bokuto reaches for the door handle but doesn’t open the door. He turns back to Tsukishima with a serious look in his eyes.

“Tsukki, I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He hesitates before continuing. “I’ve wanted _you_ for a long time. I don’t know if you feel the same, but—”

“I do.”

His words surprise both Bokuto and himself.

A wide grin slowly spreads over Bokuto’s face.

“Okay, great.” He laughs wholeheartedly and it sounds like pure happiness is pouring out of him.

Tsukishima feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and he knows he’s in love.

Bokuto reaches over and leans up to kiss him. It’s soft and quick, and he’s beaming when he pulls away.

“See you tomorrow, then.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

Bokuto leaves and Tsukishima lets out a content sigh. He moves to go back to his room and winces in pain. He looks at the mirror in his entrance hall and examines his neck.

There’s a big, red patch of skin with teeth marks clearly visible. They’re deep and purple, and he knows it will be impossible to hide the bitemark. Tsukishima reaches up and touches his neck, flinching at the pain.

“Hey there, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s brows furrow and he turns to Kuroo who had suddenly appeared in his living room, and was now leaning on the couch with crossed arms and a cheeky grin.

“What the hell was that?” Tsukishima asks.

Kuroo blinks innocently, but Tsukishima can see the corners of his lips still quirked in amusement. “What?”

“You know very well what.” Tsukishima snaps.

“Tsukki…”

“This was a private moment. It was something special between me and Bokuto. You have no right to just, step in and do whatever you want.” Tsukishima clenched his fists and continued. “You know this has gone on for long enough. I’m not alone anymore. I have teammates, I have Yamaguchi and I have Bokuto. I don’t need you anymore, so please leave me alone.”

There’s a long silence after Tsukishima finishes speaking. Kuroo only stands unnervingly still, eyes boring into him and Tsukishima shifts nervously.

Kuroo closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again his entire face shifts. There are no traces of playfulness or his trademark grin anymore, a dark expression taking over his face. His one visible eye glows red and he steps towards Tsukishima.

Tsukishima feels a shiver run down his spine and a crippling sense of fear overwhelm him. He takes a step back and feels the entrance door block his escape. Kuroo reaches him and speaks.

“Kei.” Tsukishima shivers at the use of his first name. “I am not leaving you. Ever.”

Kuroo leaned in until their noses were brushing together, never breaking eye contact.

“I want you.”

Then Kuroo vanishes, leaving Tsukishima alone in his entrance hall. He blinks, eyes wide open in shock and slides down the door, sitting on the cold floor.

A terrifying thought crosses Tsukishima’s mind and he wraps his arms around himself feeling completely lost.

If Kuroo isn’t real then how did he bite him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with another fanweek submission. I was working on my other unfinished fics when I saw this week was taking place so I immediately dropped everything to work on this. You know how BoKuroo is _the_ OTP? BoKuroTsuki is _the_ OT3.  
>  Anyway, I had a hard time thinking up what to write for this week's prompts but ended up getting inspired by the seven deadly sins prompts, and this was born. I probably won't be on time for the other days (I was on time today it's still May 1st in a lot of places shh), but I'll try to update quickly.  
>  ~~Also this was my first time writing mature scenes, please don't kill me.~~


	2. Gluttony | Flower In Bloom | Orange

_Gluttony derived from the Latin gluttire meaning to gulp down or swallow, means over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items._

 

 

Tsukishima and Bokuto do, in fact, make a good team.

While he had been a bit rusty when he joined Tokai’s volleyball team, Tsukishima got back in form quickly thanks to his hard work and the late practices with Bokuto and Akaashi.

His greatest strength as a middle blocker was his rational mind. Tsukishima analyzed the movements leading up to the spike, but he only jumped after the toss went up.

_Read blocking, will get you the last laugh._

Kuroo had told him that when they were practicing together back in high school and Tsukishima had never forgotten it.

He was a starter now, and while he always tried to block his opponent’s spikes completely, he also felt at ease with his one touches, because he knew that if his team received it, Bokuto would slam it down.

However, that doesn’t stop Tsukishima from being nervous about their upcoming match with Chuo.

Chuo is one of the strongest teams in college volleyball, and they had won the All Japan Intercollegiate Volleyball Championship for the last two years in a row. Of course, Tokai is a powerhouse in their own right, and Tsukishima has absolute confidence in his teammate’s abilities.

The thing is, Chuo is the team where _he_ is.

Ushiwaka, the strongest ace in Miyagi prefecture when he was in high school, and one of the top 3 in the entire country.

Tsukishima had faced him once before, and it wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience.

He watches Ushiwaka from across the net with furrowed eyebrows, and adjusts his glasses.

It will be a tough match, and Tsukishima knows he’s nowhere near Ushiwaka’s level, in either experience or skill.

Tsukishima stands there fiddling with his fingers while he watches the other team warm up, when he suddenly feels a hard slap on the back. He jumps with a small yelp, before glaring at the offender.

Bokuto places an arm around his neck, and speaks confidently.

"We can do this."

Tsukishima's eyes widen in surprise, and Bokuto smirks, giving him a devious look.

"You've got me on the team after all!"

He cackles loudly, and pats him on the back before moving toward the referee to shake hands with the other captain.

Tsukishima watches him go incredulously, when Akaashi catches his eye and nods.

He lets out a deep sigh and smirks.

It’s game on.

 

_There._

The one who had dislocated his finger with one spike, the one who had single-handedly destroyed his team back in high school, the one who managed to defeat the crows who had taken flight once again, and went on to nationals.

Tsukishima had just completely blocked one of his spikes.

He lands and there’s complete silence in the gym, as if the entire world had stopped breathing for a second.

Tsukishima raises his stinging hand and brings it down, clenching his fist, as he shouts in euphoria.

This was it. The moment Bokuto had spoken about.

He hears his teammates shouting around him, and the crowd roaring, but he doesn’t pay them any mind as his eyes dart around the court searching for one person. Tsukishima feels strong arms wrap around him, as ecstatic laughter rings by his ear.

"I knew you could it, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima can’t fight the grin that takes over his face.

In the end, they win the game 2 – 1 and Tokai qualifies for the next round.

 

Tsukishima walks back to his apartment feeling like a completely different person.

There's this feeling of intense joy and self-accomplishment that he just can't seem to shake off, even long after their celebratory dinner had ended. There’s even a certain spring to his step, that is completely unlike him, but he can’t be bothered to stop it.

He walks into his apartment and immediately heads to his room. He opens his bag, shuffling through its contents until he finds his jersey, then takes it and holds it in his hands, staring at it for a few seconds with a small smile on his face.

"You really have become someone amazing, haven't you Tsukki?"

Tsukishima jumps slightly, and looks behind his back to see Kuroo leaning against the doorway with a soft smile on his lips.

He looks back at his jersey and throws it on the bed, emptying the rest of his bag on top of it, to put in the wash later.

"I really didn't do much." Tsukishima sighs. "Our other spikers scored more points than I did, and I only managed to block one of Ushiwaka's spikes."

Kuroo smiles and walks over, throwing an arm around Tsukishima's shoulders with a mischievous grin, completely invading Tsukishima's personal space.

"Oh, come on, don't be so hard on yourself, Tsukki. Stopping even one of Ushiwaka's spikes is already something amazing in itself." Kuroo's face is alarmingly close to his, and Tsukishima feels heat rise to his cheeks.

"Yeah, sure."

Tsukishima shakes off Kuroo's arm, grabs a towel and some comfortable clothes from the dresser and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

As he stands under the warm water he can feel his body loosen, as the tension leaves his muscles. It really was a long day.

Thinking about the match and Bokuto makes his stomach flutter, and he smiles. He leaves the shower and goes back to his room, with a towel around his neck.

When Tsukishima gets to his room, he sits on his bed, and leans back against the headboard with a sigh.

"So, what are we doing now?"

Kuroo sits on the bed beside him and lazily drapes himself over Tsukishima, resting his head on Tsukishima's shoulder.

“I’m going to sleep, because I’m exhausted after this long day, and you’re going to leave,” Tsukishima said.

“Ehhh,” Kuroo whined. “But it’s been so long since we last spent time together.”

“Yeah, that’s because I’ve been busy, and it’s because I’ve been busy, that I’m tired and now going to sleep.”

“Tsukki, you’re no fun!” Kuroo pouts.

“Thanks, now go away,” he says without even sparing a glance at Kuroo.

Kuroo sighs dramatically and clings to Tsukishima. “At least let me sleep here with you.”

Tsukishima sputters. “What? No way.”

“Come on, we used to do it all the time.” Tsukishima makes the mistake of looking at Kuroo, who is watching him with a pained look on his face. “Please?”

“Okay, fine.”

Kuroo immediately perks up and grins, letting out a small “Yay.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and stands up to turn off the lights. He pulls back the orange duvet, and lies down facing the wall.

He feels Kuroo shift behind him, and closes his eyes.

Silence falls over the room and Tsukishima relaxes, feeling the exhaustion sink in. He breathes in deeply, as sleep tugs at the corners of his consciousness.

“Hey, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s eyes snap open and he sighs in annoyance.

He opens his mouth to tell Kuroo to shut up, but before he can say anything Kuroo continues.

“I really am proud of you.”

Kuroo wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s torso, and pulls him closer, covering his back completely with his chest. Tsukishima swallows thickly, as Kuroo softly nuzzles the back of his neck, making his hair stand on end as Kuroo’s breath fans over his skin.

Tsukishima feels his heart hammering in his chest, and he hopes Kuroo can’t feel it.

Kuroo’s presence is suffocating to say the least. The way he wraps himself around Tsukishima, touching every inch of him he can reach. It makes his skin tingle and burn.

It’s as if Kuroo is trying to devour him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late (especially because AO3 went down right as I pressed the post chapter button), but it's here now! God this chapter is significantly shorter than the first one but it was actually harder to write. I hope you guys still manage to enjoy it though.


	3. Greed | At Camp | Yellow

_Greed is an inordinate or insatiable longing, especially for wealth, status, power, or food._

 

 

“Man, training camp is the best!”

“Bokuto-san, I understand your excitement, but please don’t shout in the middle of the street.”

“Ah, you’re right Akaashi!”

Tsukishima only shakes his head in exasperation.

The team is currently standing in front of the Tochigi Prefectural Northern Gymnasium, or across the street from the entire complex, to be precise.

It's their first day of training camp and they have just finished the 2-hour drive from Kanagawa to Ōtawara.

They admire the huge complex they'll be training in before going inside.

"Okay guys, this is our one and only free training day, because tomorrow the other teams, including Tsukuba, arrive and then it's practice matches for the rest of the week." The coach looks around, examining their faces and claps his hands. "Alright, let's go!"

"Yes!"

 

They warm up with some laps around the gym, then do some serve practice until their lunch break. In the afternoon, they have spike and blocking practice. After a short break, they split up into four teams and play a practice match to finish up their training.

Bokuto immediately asks Akaashi and Tsukishima to join him, and their side ends up winning.

"Alright, huddle up!" They approach their coach. "You did good today, but remember there's always stuff you can improve on. We may have won the championship this year, but that doesn’t mean we can get complacent, it means we have to work harder because everyone else will be doing the same!”

“Yes!”

The coach nods in approval. “You can now start on individual practice, but remember we have to leave by six."

"Yes, sir!"

 

"So Tsukki, how'd you get that mark on your neck?"

Tsukishima's head snaps around to see a smirking Futakuchi picking up a volleyball beside him.

Even though it had been months since the incident with Kuroo, and the redness and swelling had completely disappeared, there were still visible teeth mark on his neck.

"Ah, well..." Tsukishima splutters and glances at Bokuto.

Their ace has his back to them and seems to tense up at the question, though he makes no move to join the conversation.

"I, uh…"

Futakuchi spins the volleyball between his hands and sighs dramatically. "Ah, even cold and distant Tsukki is getting some while I'm still alone. Oh well, we can't all get Boku—"

He's interrupted by a smack to the back of his head, and lets out a surprised yelp.

"Maybe the reason you’re alone is because of your horrible personality."

"Geh, Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of other people's business?"

Futakuchi averts his eyes and starts balancing the volleyball on the tip of his finger. “Ehh, but you weren’t around.”

Iwaizumi feels his temper flare.

“That isn’t an excuse!”

Akaashi comes up behind Iwaizumi and gives Futakuchi an unimpressed look. “Ah, so you’re being annoying again, Futakuchi.”

Futakuchi has the nerve to gasp in indignation.

“I’m doing no such thing.” He puts a hand over his chest, and gives them the most offended look. “Honestly Akaashi, I’m wounded you’d even think I’d do something like that.”

The three of them start bickering with each other, and Tsukishima takes the chance to slip away and approach Bokuto.

“Bokuto…san. Is everything alright?”

Bokuto jumps slightly and his tense expression turns into a bright smile.

“Yeah, of course! Why’d you ask?”

Tsukishima is bit taken aback, and averts his eyes, rubbing his left hand awkwardly. “Ah, nothing, really. You just seemed a bit strange, so…”

Bokuto laughs. “Don’t sweat it.” He pats Tsukishima’s arm and heads over to their teammates.

“Hey, hey, hey, who wants to practice with me?”

“Ooh, I do! I’ll block for you, Bokuto-san!” Lev shouts enthusiastically as he runs toward the group, Yamagata following behind with an amused look on his face.

Futakuchi regards Bokuto for a moment before grinning. “Well, I guess it’s fine. Since we have to leave at six, you won’t be able to practice forever, and make us die from exhaustion.”

Iwaizumi steps up. “We should play a three-on-three then.”

“There are seven of us here, though.” Tsukishima says.

Futakuchi smirks. “That won’t be a problem though. We’ll make it you, Bokuto-san and Akaashi against me, Iwaizumi-san, Lev and Yamagata-san.”

“Excuse me, but that doesn’t seem very fair,” Akaashi chimes in.

“Ah, of course it is.” Futakuchi throws an arm around Bokuto’s shoulder. “You’ve got one of the top aces in the country on your side after all.”

Bokuto perks up with a big grin.

“Yeah, it sounds fun. Let’s do it!” He starts heading toward the court, followed by a grinning Futakuchi.

Iwaizumi starts stretching his shoulders and follows them. “Well, I guess it’s decided then.”

“I’ll play setter,” Yamagata says.

“Eh, really?” asks Lev, with a surprised look on his face.

“Yeah, it’s a good opportunity to practice my overhand receives.”

“Ah, that’s so cool!”

Tsukishima and Akaashi share an exasperated look, but end up smiling as they move to join their teammates on the court.

 

“Alright, time to go guys!”

Their coach calls out to them and they head out.

It’s a 30 minute bus drive to the inn they’re staying at.

The ride there is mostly silent, with Lev having fallen asleep and eventually leaned his head on Yamagata’s, and Iwaizumi and Akaashi whispering quietly among themselves.

Tsukishima glances at Bokuto from the corner of his eye. He’s been quietly looking out his window for the whole ride. To a stranger, it might seem weird seeing Bokuto so quiet, but Tsukishima can see the quirk of his lips and the contentment in his eyes, as he watches the stars in the sky grow brighter and brighter the closer they get to the countryside.

Tsukishima feels his own lips form a small smile, and he settles down in his seat.

 

“This place is so cool, I can’t wait to try the onsen!”

It was really beautiful. An inn tucked away in the mountains. Even though it was very dark already, the paper lanterns hanging all over the inn, lit up the area giving a soft glow to the tree leaves and a beautiful shimmer to the onsen waters.

“We still have to eat dinner first,” Tsukishima says.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

They go inside, and sit down in the dining room, waiting for dinner. When their food finally arrives they immediately dig in.

When they finish, they all head to the onsen to soak up in the warm water.

“Ahh, this feels really good after a long day of practice.” Bokuto says, leaning back into the soft stone behind him.

“Yeah, but why is our training camp so far out here? You’d think it would be in Tokyo so we can play with Chuo and the other big powerhouses, but it’s actually in Tochigi?” Lev suddenly asks.

Futakuchi sighs and begins to explain. “Apparently, our school has a long-time rivalry with Tsukuba University, and since they’re from Ibaraki prefecture, we meet here in Tochigi as a middle ground.”

“Ah, so they’re our fated rivals then.” Lev looks pensive for a moment, and then grins. “Sort of like Karasuno and Nekoma!”

The reaction is immediate.

Tsukishima grimaces, Futakuchi makes a strangled sound, and Iwaizumi crosses his arms with a scowl.

Lev looks around and blinks.

“Eh, did I say something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t,” Yamagata says, laughing good-naturedly. “You see, these guys and I were from Miyagi too, and well, let’s just say they weren’t as lucky as I was, when they faced Karasuno.”

“Ah, that’s right. You were on the Shiratorizawa team that beat Karasuno 3 years ago, right Yamagata-san?” asks Lev.

“Yeah, I was,” says Yamagata chuckling. His grin turns feral. “They were a fun team.”

“Hey, hold on a second here,” Futakuchi cuts in. “We lost once in my second year, but we won against them in both my first and third year, so don’t make it sound like we always lost against them, or something.”

Yamagata grins. “Ah, my bad.”

“What about you, Iwaizumi-san?” Lev turns to him.

Iwaizumi grumbles something under his breath.

“What?”

“Tch, I said we lost against them in the Spring High prelim semifinals.”

Lev’s mouth forms an oh, and Futakuchi starts snickering, making Iwaizumi glare at him.

“Haa? What are you laughing at?”

“At least, Iwaizumi-san’s team made it to the semifinals. If I recall correctly, by beating yours wasn’t it, Futakuchi?”

Futakuchi stops laughing immediately and glowers at Akaashi. “Why do you always have to be so cold, Akaashi?”

Bokuto laughs heartily at the exchange.

“Karasuno really was a cool team, wasn’t it?” He smiles proudly. “It was also the team my disciple was in.”

Tsukishima scowls. “You mean the annoying shorty that never stands still.”

Lev looks surprised. “Ah Tsukki, you know Hinata?”

Tsukishima looks away. “I only met him on the court once, back in high school. My team was badly defeated, but of course, it’s only natural to lose when you’re up against people who have way more talent than you.”

Silence falls over the onsen, as each player wonders what to say.

“But…” Tsukishima continues. “I guess I’ve had my revenge now, when we beat that freak-duo in our match against Chuo. Overwhelming natural talent is nothing when faced with this team.”

There’s a moment of silence as everyone stares incredulously at Tsukishima.

“Tsukki!”

“Wait, what are you doing, stop!”

Lev throws his arms around him, completely ignoring his protests as the rest of the team laughs.

“Ah, who’d have known Tsukki has this sweet side to him?” Futakuchi asks, snickering.

Tsukishima manages to pry Lev off of him, and turns to Futakuchi, trying his best to ignore his burning face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Akaashi chuckles. “There’s no need to be embarrassed Tsukishima, it’s cute, really.”

That only embarrasses Tsukishima further, and he considers running away, when suddenly Bokuto starts ruffling his hair affectionately. Tsukishima resigns himself to his fate and sinks lower into the water.

After a good, long while of merciless teasing, Iwaizumi gets up and stretches.

“Well, this was fun but it’s getting pretty late, so I’m going to bed.”

“Ah, I should be going as well,” Akaashi says, before following him.

They wrap their towels around themselves and leave, bidding goodbye to the rest of the team.

Futakuchi watches them go for a moment, before getting up himself. “Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I’m pretty tired myself, and we have to get up early tomorrow. See you!” And off he goes, with a small smile and a wave.

Tsukishima and Yamagata share a look, and nod surreptitiously at each other.

“Alright, off we go Lev, time for bed.”

“What?” Lev asks indignantly. “But why?”

While Yamagata tries to convince Lev to leave the onsen, Tsukishima turns to Bokuto.

“Hey, I’m tired, maybe we should go to bed too.”

Bokuto looks at him surprised, but nods and they all leave the onsen.

They’re staying in a traditional, tatami-floored room, so they can lay out futons and sleep in the same room, just like they used to back in high school.

 

Tsukishima wakes up suddenly with someone shaking his arm. He looks around trying to see who was shaking him a few seconds ago. He blinks a few times, as his eyes adjust to the darkness, and narrows his eyes trying to make out the person in front of him. “Bokuto?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Bokuto whispers. “Sorry for waking you up but there’s something I have to show you.”

Tsukishima looks out the window. It’s still very dark and it can’t be later than 3 a.m.

He looks back at Bokuto. “Right now?”

“Yes, it has to be now!”

Tsukishima sighs and gets up. He throws some clothes on and leaves with Bokuto, trying to make as little noise as possible.

When they open the door to leave the inn, they’re immediately assaulted by the cold winter wind. Tsukishima shivers but Bokuto doesn’t seem affected, instead he takes Tsukishima’s hand and tugs him outside.

Bokuto leads him through a narrow, earthy path between the trees surrounding the inn.

Tsukishima is shivering pretty badly from the cold. “Bokuto, did you really think it was a good idea to go outside at night, in the middle of January?”

Bokuto looks back at him surprised, then his eyebrows furrow in worry.

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry. Here.” He takes his jacket off and places it around Tsukishima.

Tsukishima steps back, trying to avoid him. “Wait, don’t do that, you’ll get cold!”

Bokuto waves him off. “I’m fine. I still have a sweatshirt, and it’s not that cold to me.” He grabs Tsukishima and helps him put on his jacket.

When he’s done, Bokuto grabs his hand again, and they continue up the mountain path. Feeling the heat on his cheeks, Tsukishima can’t help but think that he sure is warm now.

Along the way, Bokuto suddenly halts, making Tsukishima nearly run into him. He stands still and looks around, then suddenly starts on a different direction.

Tsukishima is tired, and wondering just when they’ll finally arrive to the place Bokuto wants to take him to, when Bokuto stops again.

“We’re here!”

Tsukishima looks up and his tired face shifts into a look of surprise.

Bokuto had taken them to a small clearing enclosed by trees. In the middle was a pond created by a small waterfall. And the most amazing part: there were fireflies, gliding over the water and around the plants giving a mystical look to the entire scenery.

It was a breathtaking view.

“Bokuto… what are we doing here?” Tsukishima asks, still amazed.

Bokuto beams. “It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” He squeezes Tsukishima’s hand, that he still hadn’t let go of, and walks nearer to the pond.

They stand there watching the fireflies for a long time.

“You know, I already liked you for quite some time, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything.”

Tsukishima looks over at him surprised.

“And then that night I kissed you, and then we..." Bokuto trails off, blushing, and Tsukishima feels his heartbeat quicken. "But I never did formally ask you, so.” He takes a deep breath. “Will you be my boyfriend?"

Tsukishima feels heat rise to his cheeks.

“Yes.”

A grin spreads over Bokuto’s face and he hugs Tsukishima tightly, while laughing in joy.

“Hahaha, great! You’re my boyfriend then.”

“Of course.” Tsukishima averts his eyes, but wraps an arm around Bokuto just the same. “It’s not like I’d say no or something when we’ve practically been dating for the last few months already, so you didn’t have to worry about us not being together officially or something.”

Bokuto laughs and pulls away, leaving his arms wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist.

“I know, but I wanted to be able to tell people that we’re dating. That you’re my boyfriend, and I’m your boyfriend.”

Tsukishima feels something warm spread in his chest. The gentle atmosphere in the clearing and the way the fireflies’ yellow glow illuminates Bokuto’s face. It’s just magical.

They lean in and press their lips together in a tender kiss.

“Well, isn’t this cute.”

Tsukishima opens his eyes in shock and pulls away.

Bokuto watches him worriedly. “Tsukki, is there something wrong?”

He looks around frantically until he spots Kuroo sitting by the edge of the pond, leaning back on his hands.

Tsukishima’s face pales and he grits his teeth.

“No, everything’s fine.” He attempts to smile. “But we should probably be heading back. It’s pretty late and we have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right, let’s go.”

Bokuto takes his hand again, and leads him out of the clearing.

“What, leaving already? Please, don’t let me stop you!” Kuroo calls out behind them.

Tsukishima turns back to give him a vicious glare that is met with a grin.

They continue the walk back to the inn, but this time accompanied by Kuroo, who only quietly follows them throughout the trip.

They get back to the inn, and Bokuto starts walking to their room, before Tsukishima stops him.

“You go ahead, I need to go get some water.”

“Oh.” Bokuto hesitates, “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Tsukishima smiles.

“And thank you, for tonight.” He blushes. “It was… amazing.”

Bokuto grins and pecks him softly on the lips. “Good night, Tsukki.”

“Good night.”

Bokuto walks down the hall and stops, looks back at him and waves with a small smile on his face. Tsukishima waves back and then Bokuto turns the corner.

“How romantic.”

Tsukishima scowls and turns around to face Kuroo.

“Come with me.”

He grabs Kuroo by the arm and drags him outside. He shuts the door behind them and turns to Kuroo.

“What are you doing here?”

It was strange. During all the years they had spent together, Kuroo seldom appeared when Tsukishima was with someone else, unless it was his family members or Yamaguchi. It was one thing to walk around in public and casually greet someone, but when Tsukishima actually had to spend some time with other people, Kuroo vanished and didn’t return until he was alone.

“What? I’ve been living with you for like, 18 years of your life, you should be used to it by now.”

Tsukishima sighs in annoyance. “That’s not what I meant. What are you doing here, now? I’m in the middle of a training camp, and I was with Bokuto.”

“So what? I wasn’t supposed to see you for a whole week?” Kuroo vanishes and reappears by his side, placing his linked hands on his shoulder and resting his chin on them. “I’d get lonely.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, and swats him away.

“I’m going to bed now, and don’t bother me anymore while we’re still in camp. Please.” Tsukishima sighs. “It’s fine to appear when I’m alone, but I really don’t want to be caught talking to thin air.”

Tsukishima turns away and opens the door to go back inside, but Kuroo grabs his wrist.

“Aw, don’t I get a good night kiss?”

Tsukishima feels the tips of his ears burn, and yanks his hand away. He goes inside and shuts the door on Kuroo’s grinning face.

He sighs agonizingly and shakes his head, then turns around and starts walking back to their room.

Tsukishima opens the door carefully and shuts it as noiselessly as he can. He walks in, and changes quietly in a corner, before heading to his futon.

He stops by Bokuto’s sleeping form and hesitates. _Am I really doing something this embarrassing?_ But he shoves his mortification aside, and leans down to kiss Bokuto’s forehead.

He walks back to his own futon feeling pretty embarrassed by his sappiness.

He gets under the covers and settles down to fall back asleep, when a sudden shiver runs down his spine. He opens his eyes and looks around, but only sees his sleeping teammates.

He knows Kuroo isn’t there, but Tsukishima still feels like he’s being watched all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter!! It's been a busy week...
> 
> About the chapter, I actually really liked this one because it had a bunch of different characters and dynamics I got to explore. (I'm actually thinking about making a oneshot about IwaAkaFuta in this universe... Yeah, I don't know how that happened either.) And Yamagata/Lev is such a good dynamic?! Just give me all the Lev and libero dynamics, pls and thank you. 
> 
> I was actually gonna write out their 4-on-3, and the dinner scene (because again, this team's dynamics are so cool!) but I wanted to hurry and finish the chapter already since I'm already pretty late for day three orz.
> 
> I actually started making some ocs for the Tsukuba volleyball team bUT THEN I REMEMBERED I WASN'T WRITING SPORTS-GENRE FIC. So, yeah.
> 
> Also, it's the weekend so hopefully I'll have more time to work on this fic or I won't have any time at all if I can spend time with my family. Either way, I will definitely post the next chapter this weekend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	4. Sloth | Movie Marathon | Green

_Sloth has many connotations, one of which is a habitual disinclination to exertion._

 

 

Tsukishima is in an uncomfortable position.

 

It’s the weekend after they finally took their last finals, and he and Bokuto had decided to have a movie marathon to unwind after all the hard work and stress that had built up over the last few weeks, caused by the hardcore studying of their different subjects, while still attending volleyball practice.

After a short discussion, they had agreed on watching all the Jurassic Park movies from the first one to Jurassic World.

Which leads to their current position, pressed together on Tsukishima’s worn and faded, green couch. (It’s Akiteru’s old couch from when he moved to university. It looks pretty ragged, but it’s actually very comfortable.)

Bokuto has his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders, and their thighs are touching slightly. It’s cute and comfortable, and under normal circumstances, Tsukishima would be relishing how happy and relaxed they get around each other, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud.

The thing is, Kuroo is sitting on his other side, completely draped over Tsukishima, with his head on his shoulder.

Tsukishima sighs long-sufferingly.

Ever since the training camp incident, when he completely crashed their romantic moment, Kuroo had started appearing even when Bokuto was around. Including, but not limited to, when they stayed late in the gym to practice, when they went out to eat, when Bokuto walked him back to his apartment, and now this, crashing their movie marathon and hanging all over him with complete disregard for his personal space.

It doesn’t matter though. Tsukishima is just going to ignore him and enjoy his movie date with Bokuto, and hopefully Kuroo will get bored and leave.

Tsukishima leans back into Bokuto’s arm with a soft sigh, feeling pretty satisfied with his solution. He blinks twice, focusing on the movie again.

A few moments of quietness pass, when suddenly Kuroo places a hand on his thigh.

Tsukishima shifts uncomfortably, but doesn’t pay it any mind. He’ll stick to his plan and ignore anything that isn’t the movie or Bokuto.

Then Kuroo starts _rubbing his hand_ up and down.

Ok this is getting a bit out of hand. Tsukishima swallows thickly but keeps staring at the TV resolutely.

“Tsukki…”

The sudden whisper in his ear is completely unexpected and makes Tsukishima start. Bokuto looks away from the movie, and gives him a curious look.

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

Tsukishima hopes Bokuto can’t see the blush, creeping up his neck. He glances at Kuroo and sees him grin widely, with raised eyebrows.

He clenches his jaw and turns his attention back to the TV screen. They’re still only halfway through the first movie and Tsukishima can’t imagine how he’ll survive the next few hours like this.

Kuroo rests his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder again, and shifts into a more comfortable position, all the while still stroking Tsukishima’s thigh.

Tsukishima starts squirming, but he can’t really say anything to Kuroo, since Bokuto is there.

He really hadn’t started out his day expecting to end up sandwiched between his wonderful boyfriend and his pain-in-the-ass might-not-be-imaginary friend.

Tsukishima can feel himself getting increasingly flustered, and sighs in relief when the movie credits start rolling.

“I’ll go change it!” He jumps up from the couch and quickly walks the short distance to the DVD player. He bends down to put on the next movie, doing his hardest to ignore the eyes following him.

He hears Bokuto shift and looks back just in time to see Kuroo jump off the couch, right as Bokuto’s head lands on the place he was previously occupying.

Bokuto stretches and places his arms under his head, with a small, satisfied sigh.

Tsukishima walks back to the couch and gestures Bokuto to move, only to be met with a lazy smirk.

“You can just lay here on top me.” Bokuto props himself up on one arm and raises his eyebrows, still smirking. “Or we can go somewhere more comfortable.”

Tsukishima blushes and swats him away, ignoring Kuroo’s scoff coming from behind him. Bokuto laughs and sits up so Tsukishima can plop himself down beside him.

Kuroo joins them on the couch, resuming his position laying on Tsukishima’s side.

Tsukishima thinks he may finally get some peace for a while, when suddenly he feels Kuroo’s lips trace the bitemarks on his neck.

He gasps in surprise but has no time to react, before Bokuto lays his head on his shoulder, with a groan. “Tsukki…”

Tsukishima’s heartbeat quickens and his voice quivers. “What is it?”

Bokuto whines. “I’m bored…”

Tsukishima swallows hard, as his nervousness fades a little. “But we’re still only halfway through the second movie.”

“Still.”

Tsukishima sighs. “I thought you liked Jurassic Park.”

“I do.” Bokuto turns to him with half-lidded eyes, and places a hand on Tsukishima’s hip, rubbing soft circles on the exposed skin between his shirt and his pants. “But I can think of better stuff to do right now.”

Tsukishima feels heat rise to his cheeks before Bokuto leans up and kisses him. It’s passionate, and all tongues and fumbling hands, and the room gets really hot, very quickly.

Tsukishima moans and tugs on Bokuto’s shirt, in an attempt to get his attention so they can move. Bokuto picks him up and carries him to the bedroom, pressing small kisses on his jaw and neck.

Kuroo only laughs bitterly and vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting earlier like I said I would!! I wasn't really anticipating that I would spend the whole day out and only come back home at midnight this Sunday...
> 
> This chapter is short, and may seem like it's unneeded filler, but I swear it's plot relevant...
> 
> I hope you can still enjoy it anyway...


	5. Wrath | Road Trip | Blue

_Wrath is an emotion that involves a strong, uncomfortable and emotional response to a perceived provocation, hurt or threat._

 

 

“Alright, is everything ready?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Let’s go then!”

Bokuto hops into the driver’s seat, as Tsukishima looks around, to make sure they didn’t leave any luggage behind on the sidewalk. Checking that nothing’s out of place, he waves at Yamaguchi who is standing by the doorway, and gets in the car himself.

Bokuto grins at him excitedly. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Tsukishima smiles back and nods. “Yeah.”

They fasten their seatbelts, and hit the road.

 

Tsukishima and Bokuto are going on a road trip to Gunma. Bokuto’s parents own a small cottage in Nakanojō, and they’re spending a few days there over spring break.

The drive is mostly okay, with Bokuto and him, chatting here and then, about their plans for the trip, their training when the new semester begins, the movie they’re going to see with the rest of the team when they came back to Kanagawa. It’s relaxing, pleasant even. Except for Kuroo’s whining on the back seat.

Every few minutes he complains about the hot weather, or why have a vacation so far away from Tsukishima’s own home, or ‘why do I have to sit in the backseat?’ It’s driving Tsukishima a little mad.

They make a quick stop along the way to pick up some burgers for lunch. While Bokuto goes inside and orders, Tsukishima takes the chance to stretch his legs and hiss at Kuroo.

“You go in the backseat, because you don’t fucking exist.”

Bokuto comes back and they continue on their way. As they get closer to the cottage, the scenery gradually changes from the grey, tall buildings of the city to a more rural landscape. Tsukishima looks out his window, appreciating the beautiful view. Everything is covered in shades of green, and it seems easier to breathe. They pass through a sunflower field, some farm owners working their land, and eventually, a small village. They continue past it to an uninhabited, forested area.

When they get to the cottage, they leave the car and stretch, admiring the peaceful scenery. The cottage is surrounded by blooming trees, and if you look far enough to the right, you can see a small creak, running through the trees. The sky is the most beautiful shade of blue that Tsukishima had ever seen, and he takes a deep breath, feeling the wonderful aroma of the spring flowers.

Bokuto grins at him. “So, shall we?”

Tsukishima nods, and they go inside. They break out some cleaning supplies and start tidying up the house.

 

They clean away the dust, and some spider webs.

“How long has it been since the last time anyone came here?”

“Meh, a couple years I think.”

They sweep up the floor and mop it up after.

“Hey Tsukki, let’s dance!”

“No way.”

“Come on!”

“… Just for a little while…”

They take a quick break, to eat the burgers they had ordered earlier.

“Man, this sure tastes good!”

“I have no idea how you can eat that much.”

 

And then resume work, changing the sheets and cleaning up the fridge.

When they’re finally done, they bring their luggage and fill up the drawers of one of the bedrooms. After taking a moment to rest, they go back to the small village to make some shopping.

They come back, stack up the fridge and begin on dinner. Apparently, there was an outdoor grill so they could grill some meat.

 

It’s dark, and the stars are out already. Tsukishima is sitting on the small wooden table on the porch outside, resting his head on the palm of his hand, watching Bokuto prepare their meat with a small smile on his face.

“You know, it would be much better if we ate some fish instead.”

Tsukishima’s smile turns into a frown, and he glares at Kuroo. Amazing. Kuroo had disappeared for the entire time Tsukishima and Bokuto had been cleaning up, and showed up again when they were finally going to relax.

Bokuto turns around, and faces him. “Hey Tsukki, I forgot the teriyaki sauce in the kitchen. Mind watching the grill for me, while I go get it?”

“Sure.”

Tsukishima gets up and walks to the grill, accepting the tongs Bokuto places in his hand before going inside.

Tsukishima immediately turns to Kuroo with a glare. “Go away.”

Kuroo grins back. “What? But we just got here. It would be a shame to just go home as soon as we arrived.”

Tsukishima scowls. “Listen, you are not ruining _our_ vacation, understand?”

Before Kuroo can answer, Bokuto is back with the sauce.

“I’ve got it. Thanks, Tsukki,” he says, before pecking him on the cheek.

He resumes his position on the grill, and Tsukishima sits back down next to Kuroo, annoyed that he hadn’t left yet.

“Man, it’s taking forever for the food to get ready.” Kuroo rests his head on the palm of his hand, and raises his eyebrows. “Good thing I don’t need to eat, or I’d be dead by now.”

Tsukishima glares at Kuroo, but quickly looks back at Bokuto when he talks.

“Hey Tsukki, I know you don’t eat that much, but aside from the meat, I’m also preparing some noodles and some veggies for us”

Tsukishima crinkles his nose. “I’m really not that hungry, so I can’t eat all that.”

Bokuto laughs. “Please do. You’re really cute already, but I’m worried you’ll get hurt or something, if you don’t gain some muscle.”

Tsukishima feels a surge of warmth, and he’s sure he’s blushing. Bokuto called him cute. “Thanks, but I’m fine,” he mumbles.

“Haha, I knew you’d say that.” Bokuto turns to him with a sly grin. “That’s why I brought some strawberry shortcake, to change your mind.”

Tsukishima perks up. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto drawls out, “but if you’re not hungry, you don’t have to eat it.”

“I’ll eat it,” Tsukishima mutters.

“What was that?”

“I’ll eat it,” Tsukishima says louder, as he crosses his arms, pouting.

Kuroo wraps an arm around Tsukishima and pulls him closer, with a grin. “Haha, you’ve always been so easy to persuade when there’s strawberry shortcake involved.”

Tsukishima sighs loudly in exasperation. His patience is really wearing thin, and he’s _this_ close to snapping at Kuroo. “Just leave me alone.” He hisses under his breath.

“God, you’re real fucking annoying!” Bokuto snaps, and slams the tongs on the table.

Tsukishima’s heart drops, at Bokuto’s words. “Wha—”

“I can’t stand you anymore!” He turns to Tsukishima with fire in his eyes.

“Bokuto I—”

“No, not you, Tsukki. Him.” Bokuto grabs Kuroo by the collar of his shirt and slams him against a wooden pillar.

Kuroo smirks. “Oh ho ho?”

A tense moment passes as Bokuto glares at Kuroo, and Kuroo smirks back.

“Wait. You can—you can see him?”

Tsukishima doesn’t understand.

“Yeah, and he’s hella annoying.” Bokuto scowls.

Kuroo’s smirk widens. “Thanks.”

Bokuto growls and presses him harder against the wooden pillar.

Tsukishima looks on confused, as a thousand questions run through his mind.

_Why is this happening? How can Bokuto see Kuroo? So Kuroo really is real after all? Why is he invisible? How can I see him? How can Bokuto see him? What’s going on here?_

Suddenly his eyes widen, and Tsukishima gasps. He can see it.

A long black tail leaving Kuroo’s lower back, long and sharp canines in his mouth, and on the top his head, two cat-like ears. His eyes flit to Bokuto, and he feels faint.

Tsukishima can’t get a single word out, eyes stuck on the two, big wings sprouting from Bokuto’s back. His hand, gripping Kuroo’s neck threateningly, has talon-like nails.

Bokuto’s eyes are glowing golden and Kuroo’s eyes are glowing red, as they glare at each other.

A strangled sound leaves his throat, and that seems to get the attention of the two males before him. Bokuto realizes what he’s looking at and jumps back, releasing Kuroo. They both stare at Tsukishima, not knowing what to say.

Bokuto draws his talons back, and his wings disappear, he opens his mouth to say something, and shuts it again.

“Tsukki, I…” Kuroo hesitates. “I’m a demon.”

Tsukishima only stares.

Scared by his lack of reaction, Kuroo quickly continues. “Not an evil demon, or something. I don’t want to hurt anyone. Especially not you.”

Bokuto gulps nervously, beside him and blurts out, “I’m a demon too, but I ran away from that life, to live as a normal human.” He reaches for Tsukishima, but Tsukishima flinches and he draws his hand back, feeling like he was slapped. “… Then I met you, and fell in love. You have to understand Tsukki, I wasn’t trying to trick you or hurt you.”

They watch Tsukishima expectantly. After a long while, Tsukishima musters up enough strength to speak.

“So… I’ve been living with a demon this whole time, and then I started dating another demon.” Tsukishima draws in a shaky breath. “And you were both just going to keep lying to me.”

Bokuto and Kuroo stay silent.

Tsukishima makes for the door but is stopped by the two… _demons_ , shouting his name.

“Tsukki!”

“I just… need some time. To think.”

Tsukishima leaves in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Finally!
> 
> One day I'm gonna write that BokuTsuki dance scene. Just watch me.
> 
> Oh, and I guess Kuroo and Bokuto are both demons. So, yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Envy | Demons | Indigo

_Envy is an emotion which occurs when a person lacks another's superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desires it or wishes that the other lacked it._

 

 

Bokuto wakes up to Kuroo’s pacing. He blinks twice, taking in his surroundings and sits up, stretching. Sleeping on the couch is really uncomfortable, and definitely not how he’d imagined their first day on vacation together would go. Not that he’d slept that much, anyway.

He rubs his face and glances at the stairway. Tsukishima still hadn’t come down after yesterday’s fiasco.

Bokuto sighs deeply. How could he have been such an idiot, letting his emotions take over like that. He gets up, and walks to the stairs resolutely.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo suddenly materializes in front of him.

Bokuto scowls. “I’m going upstairs to talk to Tsukki.”

He steps forward, and marches up the stairs, with Kuroo on his tail. He stops in front of the master bedroom door, and breathes in deeply. He raises a hand and knocks. A disconcerting moment passes, and Bokuto knocks again. There are no signs of movement inside the room.

“Tsukki?”

No one answers. He steels himself, and grabs the door handle. “I’m coming in.” He opens the door, and stops. He looks around, but there’s no one there.

“He left?” Kuroo asks, behind him.

Bokuto scowls. “He must have left when we fell asleep.”

“Great. Good thing we should just ‘give him some time’,” Kuroo says, sarcastically.

Bokuto growls at him, but turns around and leaves, searching the cottage for Tsukishima. He’s nowhere to be seen inside the house, so he goes outside.

“Great, the car is gone.” He huffs and places his hands on his hips.

Kuroo suddenly appears beside him. “We have to go look for him.”

“You’re bonded, right?” Bokuto spits out bitterly. “So you should know where he is.”

“Yeah, but I can’t feel him right now.” Kuroo furrows his eyebrows. “It’s as if he’s shutting me out.”

“He can do that?”

“I didn’t know either. It’s never happened before.”

Bokuto takes out his phone, and calls the person most likely to know where Tsukishima is, his best friend. “Hey, Yamaguchi… Yeah, everything’s fine. Say, is Tsukishima with you by any chance? No, no of course he’s here with me, it was a joke, hahahaha. Anyway, I have to go now, bye!”

He hangs up the phone quickly and sighs.

“Well, that was smooth.”

Bokuto glares at Kuroo, and crosses his arms.

“Better than what you could do.” Kuroo frowns, and he continues. “At least, now we know he isn’t back at Kanagawa.”

He looks at the dirt road, that leads to the cottage. “Maybe he’s in the village. He may have felt… safer, there.”

Kuroo hesitates, then nods. “It’s worth a try.”

Bokuto takes a few steps forward, and looks back with a challenging grin. “Try to keep up.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, and he smirks back. “Ehh, I’d say the same to you.”

Bokuto sighs and closes his eyes, moving his back muscles tentatively. He raises his arms slowly and they morph into spotted wings, as his slightly mussed hair swiftly turns into two small tufts of feathers. Talons quickly sprout from his feet, and his body becomes covered in feathers, as he gets smaller and smaller, until he turns into a great horned owl. He spreads his wings and takes flight, darting quickly through the air.

Kuroo shifts into his cat-shape himself, growing cat ears, and a tail, as his nails quickly turn into claws. When he’s done, he dashes through the woods toward the village, careful not to lose sight of Bokuto.

They get to the village, and Bokuto hovers over it, watching for any signs of Tsukishima. Suddenly he spots something, and dives sharply toward the ground. Kuroo follows his trajectory and stops right in front of Bokuto’s car. Bokuto turns back into his human form, and looks around searching for Tsukishima. He spots an old lady walking down the street and rushes after her.

“Hey, excuse me!”

Kuroo takes the chance to dash around the neighborhood, looking through any open doors and every window he passes. When he comes back, Bokuto is sulking near the car.

“Did you find him?”

Kuroo shakes his head and shifts back into a human. “I couldn’t feel his scent either.”

“Damn it!” Bokuto slams a hand down on the hood of the car. “He must have taken a cab or something, and left the car here so I wouldn’t be stranded in the middle of Gunma countryside.”

There’s a tense moment of silence as they both think about their next move.

Kuroo crosses his arms, in thought, before slowly letting out, “In a time like this, I think Tsukki would go talk to his brother.”

Bokuto turns to him in surprise. “You mean Akiteru? I thought they didn’t talk that much anymore.”

“Yeah, but Tsukki… never stopped caring about him. At a time when he’s feeling lost, I think he’d still go to his big brother.”

Bokuto watches him closely. “It’s a four-hour drive to Miyagi. Are you sure?”

Kuroo ponders it for a second, before nodding. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Bokuto sighs, and picks up the keys hidden behind one of the front tires. He unlocks the car and opens the driver’s door. “Get in.”

Kuroo sits down on the passenger’s seat and they make haste to Miyagi.

 

It’s an awkward car ride to say the least.

It’s deathly silent, and the atmosphere is so tense you can slice through it. Bokuto doesn’t say a word as he drives, and Kuroo looks out the window with furrowed eyebrows.

“So, why did you bind your soul with Tsukki’s?”

Kuroo jumps in surprise, and turns to Bokuto, who isn’t looking at him, watching the road in front of them instead. Bokuto’s face is stoic, not really fitting the bitter tone he used to talk just moments before.

Kuroo grins. “Why, jealous?”

“Yes actually. Now answer the question.”

“I don’t need to tell you anything.”

“I think I have the right to know why there is another demon living inside my boyfriend.”

Kuroo watches him for a moment before conceding. “Fair enough.” He stretches in his seat to make himself more comfortable and continues. “Long story short, I had to flee my home when I was a kid – I think you already know the reason why that happened – and as such, I came to this world before I got a physical body. I needed to find a human, and I chose Tsukki.”

Bokuto frowns, but doesn’t say anything. The countryside had already slowly given way to the city streets, when he speaks again.

“You and Tsukki have been together for a long time, it’s pretty obvious how close you two are… and I know I’ll never be able to have what you have.” Kuroo looks up startled. Bokuto isn’t facing him and his knuckles on the steering wheel are white with how hard he’s gripping it. Bokuto sighs. “But I love Tsukki, and as long as he wants me around, I won’t just hand him over.”

Kuroo watches him with wide eyes before smiling.

“You really are something.”

Bokuto glances at him confused, but Kuroo remains silent and looks out the window.

They’re already in Tochigi when the gas counter indicates low fuel. Bokuto swears under his breath and stops at the nearest gas station. When he gets inside the car after refueling, he glances at Kuroo, and then gasps, looking at him fully.

“What?” Kuroo asks.

“You—you’re disappearing.”

Kuroo looks down at his hands and draws in a sharp breath. Bokuto’s right. He’s becoming see-through.

“It must be… because of how long I’ve been away from Tsukki.”

“We have to hurry.” Bokuto looks determined, and starts the car, speeding away from the gas station.

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Why do you care. Shouldn’t you be happy about me disappearing?”

“No way, you’re too important to Tsukki. I won’t let you die like this.”

Bokuto speeds as fast as he can and Kuroo smiles.

 

By the time they get to the Tsukishima household, the sun is setting already. They step out of the car, and Kuroo wobbles uneasily on his feet.

“Hey,” Bokuto calls out to him and steadies him with an arm around him.

“Thanks.”

Bokuto steps away, and they head to the front door. Bokuto knocks, and waits. Tsukishima’s mother answers the door, with a worried look on her face.

“Ah Bokuto-kun, it’s you. Come in.” She steps aside to let him inside, and Kuroo slips in behind him. “I’m worried. Kei showed up here this morning, and wouldn’t say anything to anyone, even though you were supposed to go on vacation together. Do you know what happened?”

Bokuto takes a deep breath. “It was because of m—ugh.” He is suddenly elbowed in the gut by Kuroo.

He glances to the side to see Kuroo shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, it’s not my place to say, but can I see Tsukki?”

Tsukishima’s mother nods with a sigh, and gestures to the porch. “He’s outside, with his brother.” She smiles gently. “And thank you for taking care of him, Bokuto-kun.”

Bokuto nods and smiles tensely before heading to the porch.

He stops before the sliding doors, and sighs. He raises a hand to open the door but Kuroo’s voice stops him.

“Wait.”

Bokuto looks back, in surprise. Kuroo is nearly invisible at this point, and it’s obvious how much effort he’s putting into just standing.

“Tsukki… is the most important person in the world to me.” Bokuto turns back to face him. “And… his happiness is all that really matters to me. If—if it would mean he’s happier, I’ll gladly leave him in your hands.”

There’s a moment of silence before Bokuto speaks.

“Hah?”

“What?”

“What kind of bullshit is that?”

Kuroo looks offended for a moment. “What?”

“Are you an idiot? You’ve been bothering me for months, constantly insulting me, interrupting my time together with Tsukki. Hell, you even bit him when we were together. And now you’re just going to leave and die like you’re some martyr, when the going gets tough?”

“I—” Kuroo fumbles for words but nothing comes out.

“Yeah, no you’re not. We’re going out there to talk to Tsukki, and then we’ll figure out what to do. If he doesn’t want you in his life, you leave, if he doesn’t want me in his life, I leave. We owe him that much, don’t you think?”

Kuroo blinks twice, and smiles.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Yeah, now let’s go.”

Bokuto opens the door and steps out. Both Tsukishima siblings are sitting on the porch, side by side, with their backs to them.

Akiteru looks back at the sound of the door opening, and stands up, placing a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

He nods somewhat stiffly at Bokuto, and his eyes flit around as if searching for something. “I’ll give you some time to talk.” He smiles gently at Tsukishima and squeezes his shoulder, before moving away. The door shuts behind him with a soft thud, and they’re left alone in the backyard.

The sun is setting already, and the sky is alight in shades of orange and red. Tsukishima doesn’t face them.

“Tsukki!”

Bokuto walks the short distance between them, but stops just before reaching him. Tsukishima sighs and looks up, only to gasp in surprise at Kuroo’s state.

“Kuroo.”

At that moment Kuroo sighs deeply and vanishes. Tsukishima looks around frantically, until Bokuto places a hand on his arm.

“Hey, it’s fine. He isn’t dead or anything. He probably just went back inside your body to rest for a bit.”

The words do have the desired effect of calming Tsukishima, but there’s also a pang of discomfort in his eyes and Bokuto wishes he had said something else.

There’s an awkward silence then. It’s strange, and Bokuto doesn’t know how to deal with it. He didn’t think there would ever be awkward silences between him and Tsukishima.

“Tsukki…”

“Bokuto, I need you to tell me the truth.”

“Anything.”

“What are you, and why did you get involved with me?”

Bokuto lets out a deep breath and starts. “Well, like I’ve told you before, I’m a demon. You see, there are two main clans of demons that live in a sort of spirit world that is connected to the human world. One of them is the owl clan who is tasked with guarding the sky, and the other is the cat clan, who is tasked with guarding the earth. I’m a part of the owl clan…” Bokuto ignores the way Tsukishima flinches at his words and continues, “and Kuroo is a part of the cat clan.”

Tsukishima nods thoughtfully, trying to take in all that information.

“What are you doing here then?”

Bokuto sighs. “A few years ago, the owl clan attacked the cat clan, and war broke out between them. I was a kid then, and I couldn’t really understand what was going on, but as I got older, and saw all the death and destruction around me, I decided to leave and come to this world to live as a human. At first I was really confused, and I didn’t know what to do, but then this nice couple found me and adopted me.” Bokuto smiles affectionately. “You’ve already met my parents.”

There’s a small moment of silence before Tsukishima breaks it.

“Why me?”

Bokuto gulps. “The reason I called out to you that day when you passed in front of the gym door, was because your soul glows.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widen. “What? Why?”

“That’s probably because of me.”

They turn around to see Kuroo standing behind them, completely recovered. He gives a slight wave, and smiles, before suddenly vanishing and appearing again, sitting on the grass in front of them. He turns to Tsukishima and his eyes soften.

“Hey, I missed you.”

Tsukishima averts his eyes, and starts wringing his hands.

“Kuroo, you were probably listening to our conversation, right?”

Kuroo nods.

“Then, please tell me why you, a demon, have been with me all these years.”

Kuroo watches him for a moment. “Well, there’s no point in hiding it anymore.” He takes a deep breath and continues. “As you already know, 20 years ago, my clan was attacked by the owls. When that happened, I was forced to turn into my cat form and flee. I was only three years old at the time, so I hadn’t been through the coming of age ritual that would allow me to come to this world as I pleased, which means I didn’t have a body that could remain in the human world. Then I found you and—and I entered your body, effectively binding our souls together, and have been living inside you this whole time.”

Tsukishima nods slowly, and looks up at the darkened sky. It’s a beautiful shade of indigo now.

“Okay.” He sighs. “Okay.”

Tsukishima looks back at Kuroo, and asks, “So, during that time when I was a child and stopped talking to you, there was a black cat that followed me everywhere. That cat, was it you?”

Kuroo sighs. “Yeah, it was me. Even though you didn’t want so see me anymore, I still wanted to watch out over you.”

Tsukishima nods and looks over at Bokuto. “And that time, when Kuroo bit me. The golden eyes I saw glowing in the dark. They were yours, weren’t they?”

“I—yeah…”

Tsukishima gets up and walks over to the edge of the yard, with his hands in his coat’s pockets, looking at the sky. Bokuto and Kuroo watch him, anxiously waiting for his next move. Suddenly he turns back to them.

“I’m mad. This whole time, two of the people I trust the most in the world were actually demons, and were never even going to tell me the truth. You lied to me, and completely betrayed my trust.” Kuroo swallows thickly and Bokuto looks down at his hands. “I’m really mad and yet, I don’t want you out of my life.”

They look up hopeful, and the moon shines brightly behind Tsukishima.

“This isn’t forgiveness, but it’s a chance.” His eyes soften. “You’re both too important for me to let go of.”

Bokuto gasps and launches himself at Tsukishima, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry Tsukki! I promise I’ll never lie to you again!”

Kuroo appears beside him and holds the back of his head, bumping their foreheads lightly.

“Thank you. I just. Thank you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima shifts uncomfortably at all the attention, but eventually relents to the warmth of Bokuto’s arms around him, and Kuroo’s forehead touching his own. When they eventually part, Tsukishima straightens himself and adjusts his glasses.

“There’s also another thing.”

Bokuto and Kuroo watch him nervously.

“I’m dating Bokuto, and I really love him.” He turns to Kuroo. “But Kuroo is really important to me too, and I don’t want to lose him.”

Bokuto and Kuroo share a look, and Bokuto smiles knowingly, as he grabs Tsukishima’s hands. “Tsukki, I really love you too. And if it would make you happy to have Kuroo around, then it doesn’t matter to me.”

Tsukishima lets out a small smile, and Bokuto places a hand under his chin, bringing him closer until they kiss softly. They’re interrupted by a loud cough, and part to see Kuroo pouting with crossed arms.

“I think we should go inside. Your family must be worried about you, Tsukki.”

Bokuto chuckles and Tsukishima smiles.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Bokuto holds his hand and they start heading inside, Bokuto on his left and Kuroo on his right. Tsukishima can’t help but smile, content.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was the beginning of something new, and maybe things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK!! Honestly, I have more free time during the week, than on the weekend orz I have the whole chapters outlined too, I just can't find the time to write them...
> 
> So they managed to figure something out! Good.
> 
> Just one more chapter to go!! (Hopefully this one will come quicker...)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Pride

_Pride is an inwardly directed emotion that carries two antithetical meanings._

_~~With a negative connotation pride refers to a foolishly and irrationally corrupt sense of one's personal value, status or accomplishments, used synonymously with hubris.~~ _

_With a positive connotation, pride refers to a humble and content sense of attachment toward one's own or another's choices and actions, or toward a whole group of people, and is a product of praise, independent self-reflection, and a fulfilled feeling of belonging._

 

 

“Tsukki!”

Bokuto calls out to him from across the gym, and Tsukishima starts a bit. “I’m coming.” He nearly absentmindedly hands Kuroo his water bottle, but catches himself at the last second and sets it down on the bench. He gives Kuroo a discreet nod, and runs to join his team in the practice game.

Kuroo grins, and shouts behind him. “Good luck!”

Tsukishima doesn’t look back, but he does shakes his head in exasperation when Bokuto grins back and makes a thumbs up at Kuroo. He adjusts his glasses and smiles to himself, before focusing on the match.

 

“Hey Tsukki, good work today!”

Futakuchi stops beside him and takes a swig from his water bottle. Tsukishima puts on his normal pair of glasses, and sighs. “I’ve told you to stop calling me that.”

“Tsukki!” Bokuto hurls himself at Tsukishima and puts an arm around him. “You were great today!”

Tsukishima doesn’t need to look at Futakuchi to know he’s smirking, but he ignores the smugness rolling out of him, as well as the blush he feels on his cheeks, and mumbles a small thanks instead.

“So, any plans for tonight?” Yamagata asks, wiping away his sweat with a towel.

Bokuto smirks. “Yeah, actually—”

“I’m studying with some friends.” Tsukishima cuts him off and shrugs off his arm, in favor of gathering up his things.

“Eh, but Tsukki!” Bokuto whines.

“I’m going to have dinner with my sister,” Lev says enthusiastically. “She came to visit me for the weekend since she got a few days off from work.”

“Ah, that’s nice.” Yamagata pats him on the back.

“I’m going to Tokyo, to visit Oikawa.” Iwaizumi sighs. “I’ll try to study too, but I don’t know if it’ll be possible with him around.” His small smile completely undermines his troubled tone, and he turns to Akaashi. “What about you, Akaashi?”

“I’ll be spending the night studying too. I have a big exam coming up,” Akaashi says.

“Ehh, that’s so lame.” Futakuchi slings an arm around Akaashi. “But completely expected of boring Akaashi.”

Akaashi opens his mouth to retort something, when Bokuto speaks. “What do you mean? Akaashi isn’t boring.”

Akaashi smiles. “Thanks Bokuto-san.”

“Then, I’ll be heading out.” Tsukishima excuses himself and leaves.

“Ah, Tsukki! Wait!” Bokuto runs after him, grabbing his wrist. Tsukishima turns back to face him, and Bokuto begins rubbing small circles in his hand. “Do you really have to go today?”

“We’ve already talked about this, Bokuto.”

“I know, I know.” Bokuto sighs. “Then, see you later?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima smiles. “See you later.”

Bokuto grins, and after making sure no one is around, he leans up and pecks Tsukishima on the lips. “Great! I’ll be waiting.” Then he runs back into the gym, nearly bumping into Yamagata who is just leaving.

Tsukishima shakes his head in amusement and heads on to the library.

 

“It’s getting late so I think I’m heading out.”

Yamaguchi looks up from his notes, surprised. “Already? It’s not even seven yet.”

Tsukishima nods already packing up his supplies. “I know, but I’m having dinner with someone.” He gets up and slings his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll be going then.”

“Alright, see you Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says.

“Ah, see you tomorrow, Tsukishima-kun.” Yachi smiles, and waves at him.

Tsukishima nods and walks to the library exit. He looks back to see Yachi lean over and explain something to a blushing Yamaguchi, and smiles. He closes the door and makes the quick trip home.

The past few months since he found out Kuroo and Bokuto were demons, and they began their somewhat odd relationship have been amazing. Of course, it was a bit rocky at first, what with Bokuto and Kuroo arguing all the time, and all three of them having to establish some boundaries in their relationship, but over time they began to soften up to each other, and the two demons now got along great. Tsukishima really can’t tell whether that’s a blessing or a curse. They truly did seem happy around each other, and it was obvious how in tune they were with each other, but them getting along so well meant that they were constantly getting up to mischief and Tsukishima now had to deal with the shenanigans of two combined demons.

It’s wonderful though, their relationship. Tsukishima has never been so happy, what with his family, his fantastic team, his best friend, and his amazing boyfriends. He wouldn’t change a thing in his life.

Tsukishima unlocks the door to his apartment, and walks in. “I’m home.”

He’s met with complete silence, and stops in his tracks, confused. Bokuto had texted him, saying he was already home waiting for him to come back. He feels a sense of dread wash over him. One thing he’d learned over the last few months was that when Bokuto and Kuroo were together in silence, nothing good ever came of it. He turns around to open the door and _leave_ when a hand lands on his shoulder stopping him.

“Tsukki, you’re here.” Bokuto engulfs him in a hug and Tsukishima relaxes in his arms.

“Hey.” He rubs Bokuto’s arm gently, and looks around. “Where’s Kuroo?”

Bokuto nuzzles his neck softly, and Tsukishima starts squirming. Why isn’t Bokuto letting go of him? Suddenly Kuroo appears on his right, and wraps his arms tightly around Tsukishima, effectively trapping him between their bodies.

Tsukishima feels heat spread through his entire body, and he squirms in their tight hold. “Wha—?”

“Welcome home Tsukki.” Their voices are low and raspy as they speak in perfect unison, and Tsukishima is pretty sure he’s about to pass out. Maybe this whole thing between them wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Bokuto kisses his bitemark gently and pulls up his shirt, as Kuroo starts nibbling his ear.

Definitely _not_ a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're done here! (way after the week actually ended orz)
> 
> I had to make a choice on whether or not I would make this story a little darker, but I ended up choosing a lighter route, since this was for OT3+ week, so as to spread a bit more poly-positivity. One day I'll write something darker (and longer) with these three, but for now it's just OT3 fluff, especially since there is so little content. Honestly, I thought this would be one of the more popular polyships in the fandom, since it's so obvious?? But there's so little content?? Same could be said for BokuTsuki too, even though it's such a good and wholesome ship...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and your wonderful comments <3 After this I'll be working on the IwaAkaFuta oneshot I mentioned before, though I may be posting something else first... Maybe... (probably not)


End file.
